ABSTRACT ? KECK BIOPHYSICS FACILITY The Keck Biophysics Facility is a shared resource for biophysical research, providing Northwestern researchers with state-of-the-art equipment, specialized services, and technical expertise for integrated analyses of macromolecular structure, interactions, and function. The Keck Facility plays a central role in enabling molecular cancer research in the Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) by providing a broad range of high-end instrumentation that is beyond the reach of individual laboratories with respect to both cost and operator expertise. We offer advanced capabilities for characterization of molecular interactions, comprehensive structure and activity characterization of proteins and other biological and synthetic macromolecules, characterization of solutions of drugs, peptides, biomolecules and nanoparticles, and sophisticated capabilities for imaging gels, blots and microplates. Further, the Keck Facility is regularly evaluating and implementing new technologies in order to meet the evolving needs of LCC researchers. In the past five years, several new instruments and services intended primarily for early stage translational research studies were introduced. These include bio-layer interferometry (BLI) and multichannel surface plasmon resonance (SPR), both critical to the Center?s validation and translation of small molecule and macromolecular therapeutic agents, as well as nanoparticle tracking analysis (NTA), which is used for characterization of exosomes and therapeutic nanoparticles. The facility also continues to invest in personnel training and professional development, in modernizing its digital infrastructure, and in fostering interdisciplinary collaborations and partnerships with other LCC Cores. The core facility is extensively utilized by LCC members, with 52 LCC principal investigators using the facility over the last year. Data obtained in the facility were included in over 100 peer-reviewed publications from LCC researchers, since the last CCSG renewal submission. As such, the Keck Biophysics Facility remains a critical resource for cancer research.